The present invention relates generally to a training system for a mobile vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a training system that is provided with the mobile vehicle.
Mobile vehicles, such as off-highway equipment, are becoming increasingly sophisticated and complex. For example, electronics permit different modes of actuation for a particular function of the vehicle and the addition of new functions to the vehicle. It is important to train operators to use such capabilities in order to be able to utilize more completely the full potential of the equipment.
Traditionally training of operators has been accomplished through operator manuals, brief demonstrations, and the use of simulators in a classroom environment. This may lead to training gaps for new employees based on the availability of experienced operators. Further, operators are not trained on some specific functions unless the circumstances are available that require the specific function, such as adjustments on differential slip or timing on clutch cut-offs.